


Burn the Sun

by sunnyautumnmorning



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratonhnhaké:ton expresses his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Another wee drabble with our favourite Assassin.

“I would burn the sun for you.”

The words ghosted from his lips to my ears. I looked up at him, as he leaned against the gnarled branch of the oak tree he was sitting in. His one leg dangling down, the fringe on his leggings swinging gently to and fro in the gentle breeze that blew from the south; his hands holding his bow with an arrow nocked, ready to be released into the elk that stood further away from us in the clearing; its pelt a dappled pattern from the overhead leaves.

I was not surprised by his sudden outburst of emotion towards me. It seemed that that was where this relationship was headed finally.

I was surprised by his choice of words, considering how his mother had died, consumed in a fire and he witnessing such an event.

I smiled at his words, believing that if he could, he would. He would do whatever for me and in that knowledge I took great comfort and knew he loved me.

He knew too, that I would move mountains for him; I would be his and his alone forever.

Our bond was as strong as the mighty wind that blew in from the north. Or as deep as the oceans that he sailed on.

I had earned his trust and his love and he had earned mine.

I had given him my love; and he had taken it, gently at first, then with a building passion that had scared him at its intensity.

He had murmured my name as he buried his face in my neck and spoke to me, “Konnorónhkwa.”

I lay with him, in the darkness of the tent; the winds howling, tugging at the flaps and bringing a heavy rain that had lasted throughout the night, feeling safe and secure.

He spoke to me of his home, of his people and of his mother.

He told me she came to him in his dreams sometimes, when he was tired and worried. But the dreams were not nightmares, but dreams in which she always smiled and expressed her sadness that he had no one to care for him.

He spoke that now that he had someone she would rest in the knowledge of that.

“I would burn the sun for you.”

He spoke those words again as he touched my face with the tips of his scarred fingers.

I smiled and closed my eyes and thought if he did that, then what light would shine upon us.

I smiled knowing it would be the light from his love, from our love.


End file.
